


Curdun Cay Conduit Club

by bahariel



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Delsin Rowe/Abigail "Fetch" Walker - Freeform, Eugene Sims/Celia Penderghast, F/M, Gen, RA!reggie, Slight coffeeshop AU, actually the main plot never happened but conduits are still a thing, he is my fave ok thank, please i know all of you would love to see that, reggie being an overbearing older brother, reggie is in the school's baseball club, slight fetch/reggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahariel/pseuds/bahariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college au - Delsin starts college and he meets other conduits. They start a club. Done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curdun Cay Conduit Club

**Author's Note:**

> there are little headcanons / facts in this au on my tumblr, and if you're wondering anything ask me there and stuff because I'm pretty sure I can't cover everything in here ;;;

It was a crisp, late summer morning, and hints of an early autumn began to show. Lackluster teenagers were milling about the parking lots of semi-busy malls and shopping centers, the foreboding air of an upcoming school year looming over them like a dark cloud. Occasionally, the wind would pick up, and already fallen leaves rode the breeze over the teenagers’ heads.

A yellow taxi drove past the parking lots, and a young man sat in the back seat observing the teens as they zoomed out of view in an instant as the cab didn’t even pause during a yellow light. Soon the urban landscape of Seattle transformed into the suburban houses and communities of dog walkers of Curdun Cay. Family-owned diners and food chains resided together, though as the young man watched and continued to ride deeper and deeper into the suburbs, the food chain numbers dwindled and family owned businesses flourished.

Curdun Cay was a renowned haven for conduits, home to a college where humans and the small groups of conduits – or, well, _gifted_ humans, as some people preferred – coexisted and co-studied; where classes went on without a hitch, save for the occasional misguided student. 

“All right, your fee is $31.56, Curdun Cay College is to your left, and the dorms are behind the college. Feel free to call Seattle Taxis anytime.” A heavyset man reached out to receive the fare from the young man as they both left the garishly yellow vehicle. “Say, what was your name again? It sounded like you would know that up and coming intern here at police department, Rowe, was it?” The older man eyed the younger and opened the trunk of the cab, squinting as the glare from the morning sun caught on the paint momentarily. 

“Name’s Delsin, and yeah, Reg is my older brother. Is he some sort of _hero_ here or something?” The lanky teen stretched and took the duffels from the cab driver and offered a lazy smirk.

“Not so much a hero as a _role model_ around these parts.” The cab driver rolled his eyes, expressing his languid dislike for the use of the term and motioned for Delsin to give him the fare, “Goody-two-shoes busted my brother’s poker ring two days ago. I had some serious cash coming from there.”

Delsin on snickered at that and shouldered one of the duffels and fished out his money for the trip, “Well just don’t get caught next time.” And Delsin nodded to the cab driver, adjusted his beanie, and shouldered his other duffel and took his first step onto the Curdun Cay campus. 

Slightly older teenagers milled about the campus lawns and pavement. Scarlet leaves decorated and accented the cut grass and a hectic air of the upcoming school year hovered over the student’s heads as they either prepared for their classes together, reunited with friends after a long summer break, or even the occasional freshman scrambling to figure out where their seminars and classes were. For some people, the campus was simply a place to exist and thrive, and for others it was simply a trial or a stop at a crossroads for what most would claim be "greater things".

For Delsin, however, college was merely an adventure, and an opportunity to see and brother Reggie away of the Akomish tribe and Betty's ever watchful gaze. An escape from the restrictive traditions and judging eyes of his elders and free walls to spread his art on.

Delsin smiled and hopped excitedly, his lips slowly pursed into his trademark pout "Ah, this is going to be great."

**Author's Note:**

> apologies are in order for every grammar mistake i make now and in the future, also for every ooc moment in here and every other fanfic ;;;
> 
> PLEASE tell me any prompts or what you want to see in this college au because it's not going to have any major plots and hahahaa im so bad at creativity.
> 
> ALSO OH MAN HAHA i'm so sorry if i have this college thing all wrong im a lowly high school senior woops ;;;  
> and i might add some more background when im not half asleep ;;;
> 
> i s2g this'll move faster in the next few chapters.
> 
> reggie's gonna be appearing in the next part i swear  
> he's too precious to ignore


End file.
